


One Little Wish

by Rubyya



Category: Space Boy (Webcomic)
Genre: Evil people - Freeform, F/M, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Oliver has almost reached the Artifact. Amy is still trapped in the FCP base. What will happen?
Relationships: Amy (Space Boy)/Oliver (Space Boy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	One Little Wish

**Author's Note:**

> So, if anyone has the link to the Space Boy discord, that would be amazing. Also, I had this idea as I was trying to sleep and then I realized I wrote a whole story in my mind. The first three or four chapters are done but it might take a while to upload them. I also did not look over my work so beware of typos.

“Hey, Oliver?”  
“Yeah?”  
“How do you deal with it?”  
“With what?”  
“The loneliness.”  
“I didn’t. Not before I met you. I was angry and scared. After I met you, though, I felt like some of the chains binding me let go.”  
Silence.  
“Hey, Amy?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you ok?”  
‘No.“  
“Why not?”  
“I know how you feel now. I’m surrounded by people, but none look at me. All of my friends and family probably think I’m dead. And you Oliver. I like talking to you but I’ll never really see you; never feel your hands or face. Sometimes it feels like too much. Like someday I’ll wake up and everything I know will be gone.”  
“Amy, it’s going to be ok. The new RFP is being built as we speak and-”  
“But it’s not, Oliver,” Amy shouts as tears stream down her face, “It’s not the same as you actually being here.”  
”You know I can’t.”  
“Beacuase of that stupid mission. But what about after? The date for your arrival to the artifact is only a month away.”  
“I try not to think about that. I’ll always be stuck here in my ship-”  
The call cuts out as Amy takes off her net glasses and throws them across the room. She can’t take it anymore, Oliver being so close yet so far. The temptation has also been reeling inside her. The knowledge that after Oliver reaches the Artifact the FCP will kill him to protect his secret. However, Amy made her decision long ago. She will disappear into the Nothingness with Oliver.


End file.
